Unseen Personalities
by hetaliajustforyou
Summary: I am blind and go to a school with all the countries. I meet some friends who try to help me step away from my troubling past. (blah blah yeah sucky summary)


I opened my eyes to the forever-dark world. My mother shook me and I heard her sigh.

"You are going to be late for your first day at this new school." she said angrily.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat up.

My mother threw me my clothes, and left me to get dressed. She called my guide and only friend, Sierra, to help me at school  
today. Sierra walked in and took my hand. She handed me what felt like a poptart and I grabbed my cane. Then, we walked out  
the door.

I had been blind since birth. I didn't have a clue of what I looked like, or anyone else. I and to tell what things wee by  
the way the felt. I tried to look at the bright side of it all, at least I had incredible hearing. My guide, Sierra, had  
lived with me and my mother ever since kindergarten. My mother hired her after she and my father had gotten a divorce when I  
was 5. Sierra would walk me to school, and even though she was much older, she was the only friend I had. Before she became  
my guide she played piano at a highschool. She even got me interested in piano and taught me a little. No one really talked  
to me in elementry and middle school, because I couldn't play the games they could. However, one day she said she would have  
to leave off to college. It could happen anyway and anytime. It worried me each day.

I was lucky enough to be taught Braille by sierra as well. She helped me do everything, like read tests to me, write my  
answers, and basically made sure I didn't crash into anyone in the hall ways. I held onto her hand tight. I was nervous  
about going to this new school. I knew no one, and was pretty sure people would look at me as a freak. I knew many people  
did, I could hear others whispers and gossiping so well. Sierras voice made me realize we had finally arrived.

"Woah." she said.

"What?" I asked. I looked straight ahead, looking around wouldn't help me any.

"Pretty big place." sierra explained. She opened the door for me and I waked inside. I instantly heard all the other  
teenagers laughing and talking. I was entering the high school in the middle of the year as a junior. Sierra took my  
schedule, and put my stuff in my locker. Then, she guided me to my first period, and took a seat beside me.

"Are you guys sisters?" I heard a voice ask me from behind.

"No." I said quietly.

We had been asked several times. It was usually because people saw us walk home together and hold hands. But if I didn't  
have her hand, I would be lost.

I already felt lost. I was in an exchange school. Filled with people from all different countries. I'm an American. However,  
I loved languages, and often could understand what others were saying. Finally the speaker spoke up for our attention.

"Alright. Today in history we will be going over..." she continued on into different sections, but I barely payed  
attention, history class in an exchange school was not a good idea. You would hear people all throughout the hall ways  
boasting about how great their country was.

"THAT'S BECAUSE ITS AWESOME!" I heard a loud male voice from across the room. He sounded German.

"Shut up!" I heard another German say loudly.

"Ve~?" An italian said.

"Everyone calm down." The teacher said. "We know you think prussia is awesome Gilbert, but you need to calm down."

"I don't think so, I KNOW so." Gilbert talked back.

I heard the teacher sigh. "Oh, I apologize we have a new student."

I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment. I hated new schools.

"Please come stand up here tell us some stuff about yourself." I heard the teacher say in my direction.

I swallowed and grabbed my cane. Sierra went to take my hand, but I refused to let her. At my last school everyone thought I  
was weird because of her always holding my hand. I walked up using my cane for a guide. The teacher put up a stool and  
directed me to it. I sat down, and could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Hey. My name is Hollie. I am American, but my parents are German, so I prefer to be called that." I was then interrupted by  
a loud voice in the front.

"No way, dude! I'm Alfred I'm also American!" Alfred yelled.

I continued to speak after the entire class told him to shut up.

"I have been blind ever since I was born, so I have great hearing. My friend, Sierra, is my guide not my sister. I tell  
people apart from their voices and accents. Like I knew you guys," I pointed in the direction of the two German voices I  
heard earlier, " are German. You're accents are very different. And lastly, I sing in choir." I finished with a slight head  
nod.

"Very good." the teacher said. "Now, I want everyone around the room one at a time to announce their name and where they are  
from to Hollie. And tell her one thing about your physical characteristics, because she can't see you. Lovino, would you  
care to go first?"


End file.
